Cut and Dry Routine
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: Companion to "Passion", "Entertainment", and "Simple Need"  "I love you, Alfred," he said softly, fingers undoing buttons quickly.


_You keep calling it a crash and burn;  
Just wait your turn, you might have time to speak  
_

Angry lips captured a pair of laughing ones, silencing the taller blond effectively. Fierce green eyes looked into slightly shocked blue eyes and the Briton had to kiss him harder to keep from smirking. His hands, calloused from wielding various different weapons over the years, gripped at the younger man's honey-colored hair, tugging almost violently.

Blue eyes slowly hazed over before closing, easing into the kiss. His own hands came up, locking behind the older but shorter man's back. His body and heart were playing a tug-of-war already, one wanting this to continue on to where it usually went while the other couldn't stand the pain anymore. Not necessarily the pain of rejection—Alfred was the first one Arthur came to after all—but the pain of knowing that in the morning, the elder would either not remember or act like it.

His body was winning, however, cock already hard and throbbing from the kiss alone. He didn't know why it was always like this. He never got this hard from a _kiss_ from anyone else. Maybe it was just because Arthur was _special_.

_There barely was a lesson learned,  
Cause it return no favors back to me  
_

Before it could advance much further, Arthur all but ripped himself away from his former colony and spun on his heel, stalking down the hall, leaving Alfred standing there, confused and dazed. When it finally sank in to the American's head that, again, he had been used, he slipped down to his knees and slammed a fist into the floor, ignoring the sounds of breaking bones and wood splitting.

_I'm sure it tasted oh ,so sweet,  
But it was never good enough for me._

The next day, as the World Conference continued, Alfred noticed that Arthur lacked his usual fire in his retorts to his statements. Internally, he frowned. Surely it couldn't be because of...?

Shaking the thought from his head, he handed the floor over to Ludwig, shocking a few nations, and quietly exited the room under the guise of needing to go to the bathroom.

Back in the conference room, it was eerily quiet. Not even Feliciano, who was usually going on about baby names with his twin, was talking. Francis turned his head to look at the blond sitting next to him, eyes sparkling with concern. "_Mon ami_," he started, setting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You need to go after him."

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth;  
It was never good enough for me.  
_

Arthur jerked away so fast that Francis flinched. "Don't tell me what I need to do, Frog." he spat. His eyes were fixed on the door, torn over doing what he wanted to do and what he needed to do. He _wanted _to just push the loud American away with every fiber of his being. He _needed _to wrap his arms around his former colony and help him through the pain he was in.

Biting his lip, he clenched his hands into fists in his lap. _No,_ he thought, _he isn't suffering the pain __alone... Right?_

Another hand on his shoulder, this time heavier, made him stiffen and raise his head. The Spaniard that gave him a good run back in his privateer days, the _conquistador_ of the age, was standing in front of him. "If you don't go to him Arthur," he started, green eyes glittering with a dangerous light that made the Briton shudder. "He'll never make it,"

_You said you always keep your word,  
Show me what you're after._

Arthur's eyes widened. _Surely the boy isn't __**that**__ depressed... Is he?_ His blood ran cold as he mulled over his information before he jumped to his feet and all but ran out of the conference room, slamming the door behind him.

Again, it was quiet. "Ve... Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, tugging on his lover's sleeve lightly. The blond looked down at the smaller and very pregnant male. "_Fratello's_water just broke and s-since we're representing one country..."

The blond's eyes widened before he began barking orders, shoving the majority of the nations out of the room and only allowing Yao, Antonio, and Elizabeta into the room to help with the children's delivery.

_I thought you promised me the world,  
Tell me what you're after._

Meanwhile, oblivious to the birthing process beginning in his conference room, Arthur ran through the halls, eyes wide in hopes of spotting Alfred. His breathing was coming out in slight pants, and he was cursing himself for never quite doing those endurance runs he had told himself he was going to do.

His steps skidded to a halt in a momentary lapse of thought, nearly sending him to the carpet in front of him.

_Alfred laughed as he felt the hands on his sides, fingers caressing in a revering way. His eyes were without Texas, at least for the moment, the glasses in question in his hands as he cleaned the lenses with a soft cloth. "That tickles you know," he said to his lover, feeling the other's head land between his shoulder blades on his back. There was a murmured apology from the other but the touches didn't stop._

_It was break for the conference and the American had said he needed a breath of fresh air with a slightly playful glint in his eye, aimed at the green-eyed man currently behind him. While sex wasn't an option in such a short amount of time, he didn't mind the company to the rooftop of the building that overlooked the city of Boston. With the meeting in overtime, in a different approach to get things done, it was nearing evening and various restaurants were being dialed downstairs for food delivery._

_Feeling the fingers beginning to tug his white shirt from his slacks, Alfred glanced behind him before chuckling a bit. "He's still there, you know. You don't need to worry," he said, voice softer. There was a murmur from the hand behind him before pale hands managed to dip below the cotton of the taller man's shirt and caressed his stomach lightly, as if he would hurt the precious cargo being carried inside his lover's body if he pressed too hard. Another laugh left Alfred but he allowed the touches, looking out over the city again._

_This was the world that their child was going to see and he was trying his best not to start fights with the Englishman behind him, hoping that the child wouldn't be torn between households. Unconsciously, as one hand set Texas back in it's place on his face, his other hand laid atop Arthur's through the shirt._

_Go on, and take it way too far,  
Cause here we are: waiting once again._

Arthur snapped out of his memory and found himself standing in front of the door that lead to the rooftop. He hadn't even been aware that he had been moving through the halls. His hand shook as he reached for the doorknob, only to push it open and step out.

Alfred stood at the railing of the building, shoulders shaking in suppressed sobs. His eyes were clenched shut in an effort to keep the stubborn tears from falling, but it wasn't working very well. One hand clutched at his mouth, as if to keep the sounds from bubbling out while the other gripped the railing in an effort to stay standing.

Arthur felt his heart fall into his stomach as he witnessed this scene. Not even when Alfred had broken his arm falling off of a bicycle when he was younger had he cried. There was the occasional bout of nightmares, but even they had just been a few tears to be wiped away with a soothing and loving hand. It... Just wasn't logical to see this so powerful country reduced to crying—sobbing—like this.

He stepped closer to Alfred, his steps getting faster before he nearly barreled into the younger man. Grabbing Alfred's shoulders, he whipped him around and pulled him into his arms, heart throbbing in fear of being pushed away. "Alfred..." he whispered, one hand tangling into sun ripened-wheat colored hair while the other pulled him closer.

Alfred didn't miss a beat, arms wrapping under Arthur's to grip at his shoulders, almost as if he were going to wrench him back, but just clutched him. His legs refused to hold him and it sent the two of them to their knees, Arthur kissing his lover's forehead and temple, the crown of his head, the shell of his ear; anything that he could reach without pulling away.

_You said you always keep your word,  
Show me what you're after,  
Just a little faster.  
_

"Why?" Alfred gasped against his neck, gripping him tighter. "God, Artie, don't... Don't do this if y-you're going to just push me away again." he pleaded. He gave a slight yelp as his head was jerked back by the hand in his hair and found himself staring into serious green eyes, despite his vision being watery.

"Don't call me that," Arthur stated before he pressed his lips to the younger man's, lips caressing the ones that danced easily enough with his. Teeth and tongue were introduced soon after as Alfred fought, not to get away, but to get Arthur to submit.

Pulling away from the kiss, breathing ragged and lips nearly blood red and puffy from the abuse, Arthur pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to Alfred's forehead. "I love you, Alfred. I love you so much it hurts to look at you sometimes. You're always so fucking bright, like the sun, and just as unattainable." He moved his fingers to brush the stray tears away, both hands holding Alfred's face. "Don't you ever think otherwise."

_Are mine the only eyes that see,  
So steadily, this cut and dry routine?_

"Then why in the world would you push me aside after I lost the baby?" Alfred asked. The subject before had been such a taboo after they had received the news that the fetus had died and had to be removed. While it hadn't been that far into the pregnancy, it still left the younger of the two reaching out with hands to a figure that had up and left.

It had seemed that every time that he needed Arthur, truly needed him, he had just turned and left. When he had been a child, he had left him in that giant house by himself, coming back a few years later to find his at-the-time colony all grown up and rebelling for independence, to love him as more than a brother.

Then again, after he had found out why he had been getting so sick and couldn't stand the _thought_ of his usual hamburgers, he had asked Arthur to take him to the hospital. The blond had just shrugged it off, leaving Alfred to do it himself then dreaded the thought of the child that had been growing. When Arthur had found out, he had stood abruptly from his seat in the restaurant, and left.

Then just last month when he had found out the fetus had died. He had had to go through the surgery all by himself and had barely been out of the recovery room before he had been bombarded with questions and accusations. When Arthur had learned that the child had died, he had, again, turned tail and run.

"I don't want you to comfort me if you're just going to turn around and leave, Arthur. I... I couldn't take it again..." Alfred said, gripping Arthur's shoulders tightly and looking him straight in the eyes.

_Even when you're by my side,  
I still need time to feel the company.  
_

Arthur stared at him before moving his hand to gently press against Alfred's side, right over the scar. Scars by humans would heal overnight, but the scars inflicted by countries' weapons or instruments would leave permanent marks, flaws. Alfred flinched as he was reminded but didn't look away. They hadn't done anything other than those few hard kisses since the news and Alfred had convinced himself that Arthur was disgusted that the child had died.

"Alfred... I have no intention of leaving again. For better or worse, I want to be with you," Arthur moved, pulling the thumb ring off that he almost always had on, the band simple but having the tell-tale green and copper-colored leaves of Black Hills' Gold in the center. He took Alfred's hand, easing it from his shoulder before he slid it onto Alfred's finger, right ring finger. He could feel Alfred's pulse jumping and racing, and he could only hope that it was from hope and elation.

Alfred swallowed thickly. He hadn't even been aware that Arthur had purchased anything from South Dakota, let alone a ring. "What... What are you saying, Arthur?" he asked, voice hushed.

Arthur moved and kissed the younger man's palm, right over his lifeline. "I'm saying that I want to marry you, you bloody buffoon," he whispered. Despite the insult tacked on, if only to lighten the mood, Arthur suddenly found himself laying on his back, eager lips pressed to his with a new set of tears leaving the man above him. And even with the bump on his head from the sudden landing and the rock that was digging unbearably into his hip, he only hoped that this moment wouldn't end.

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet,  
But it was never good enough for me._

Alfred pulled back, Nantucket seeming to bounce a bit more now. "You mean it, Artie? You really want to marry me?"

A flash of annoyance ran through the personification of the United Kingdom, but he smiled nonetheless. "I hardly say anything I don't mean..." he said. Spotting the American's lips parting, he shot him a glare. "Don't ruin the moment,"

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth;  
It was never good enough for me.  
_

Alfred grinned, biting back a retort before he moved down and kissed him again, his body reacting much more. His hands quickly shed the Briton of his jacket and began working on his tie while Arthur's tongue assaulted his, both their eyes closed in bliss. It was like the calm after the storm, something that they hadn't felt for a long time. It made them relish the moment, and instead of rushing through it, they were going slower.

Arthur moved, if only to get the rock from under his thigh before he relaxed under his lover again, kissing him deeper as his fingers smoothed through Alfred's hair, making it as messy as his own hair. He paused, pulling away and panted softly, filling his lungs with much needed air.

He flipped them over and smirked down at Alfred, whose eyes had gotten wide and was sporting an adorable blush, only to chuckle and cup his cheek. "I love you, Alfred," he said softly, fingers undoing buttons quickly. When Alfred's shirt was laying open and the multitude of scars, from various wars and the one that wasn't, was laying bare beneath his eyes, he bent his head down to slowly lavish his attention on each and every one of them, as if the action alone would remove their story from his sight.

As he did this, Alfred's hands, shaking, were undoing his own shirt and pushed it down as far as he could, his breathing coming out in soft pants and back arching when a pleasure spot was inadvertently hit.

_You said you always keep your word,  
Show me what you're after._

The younger nation stiffened when Arthur's lips found the surgery scar and he clenched his eyes shut. "N-not that one, Arthur... Pl-please not that one," he whispered. Arthur didn't listen, just allowing his eyes to close partially as he licked and kissed along the length of the long scar that marred his stomach.

"Shh, Alfred. I'm not mad or upset... I'm just sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me," Arthur whispered softly. With the soft touch to the top of his head, he looked up at his lover, only to be urged up and press their lips together in a loving kiss, leaning into the hand that ran through his hair slightly.

_I thought you promised me the world,  
Tell me what you're after._

"Artie, babe, I love you too... C-can we just get this on?" Alfred asked, rolling his hips upwards into Arthur's. The older man shivered as their crotches brushed, but gave in. There was no way he was going to deny any request from Alfred at the moment.

_If the bloody fool wanted me to lay on the ground and be a buffet tray for those blasted hamburgers he's always scarfing, I'd gladly do it._ Arthur thought as he shed the rest of their clothes. He shivered again as a cool brush of air floated over them but ignored it in favor of giving Alfred more attention.

_Go on and take it way to far  
Cause here we are waiting once again_

"Nngh, Artie, just do it! Been too long," the American murmured pleadingly, swaying his hips to and fro enticingly. Arthur shivered again, for an obviously different reason this time, and shook his head, earning him a whine. "Why not?"

Arthur kissed his forehead softly. "You said it yourself... It's been too long. I'd just hurt you if I pressed in," he said, trying to be the sense of reason, even while his body performed mutiny. He shifted, lifted Alfred's legs and scooting forward to let his thighs rest on pale shoulders. He had a teasing look in his eyes as he engulfed the straining cock in front of him with his mouth, nearly gagging when Alfred gave a cry and thrust upwards automatically.

He shrugged it off, starting a slow tempo of bobbing his head while sucking when he felt the apologetic fingers ghosting through his hair. His eyes were fixated on Alfred's face, watching for any sign of anything other than pleasure, especially as he quietly uncapped a small bottle of hand lotion he carried around on occasion and squirted some onto his fingers. He nearly chuckled when Alfred jumped at the feeling of having a cold, slick finger enter him.

"Ah-Arthur!" Blue eyes widened, his puckered entrance working to draw the finger in more. Just because the Englishman hadn't given him attention didn't mean he wouldn't touch himself and pretend it was him. He was already stretched out, albeit crudely, and was begging for more already.

_You said you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster  
_

The finger left, drawing a whimper from Alfred, followed by a a louder whine as Arthur's mouth left his cock and the cold air washed over it. "Nngh, stop teasing," Alfred whined.

Arthur chuckled softly as he lowered Alfred's legs to his waist, where they latched on automatically, and began to press into him. "Wouldn't—ah—dream of it, love," he whispered to him, capturing his lips in a kiss, hips already jerking slightly in shallow movements.

_Just a little faster  
_

"Damnit, Arthur, I'm not one of those glass dolls-"

"Porcelain," Arthur corrected automatically, earning a slight glare, watered down from the lust reflecting in those blue eyes he dearly loved.

"-would you kindly just fuck my brains out?" Alfred snapped, back arching off of the asphalt of the roof as Arthur snapped his hips a bit more forcefully than before, hitting his prostate dead on.

_Hold your breath now, the bad blood's wearing thin  
From the pain that settles in when we learn too much to soon._

"Gladly, love," Arthur purred into his ears, his own breath hitching as Alfred purposely tightened around him, making his movements a bit harder to perform. "Shit! You're going to make me cum too early if you do that, Alfred," he hissed, littering kisses down the larger man's neck.

Alfred let out a breathy laugh that transformed into a moan midway through, his hands gripping Arthur's shoulders as his legs tightened around the man's waist. "W-won't last long anyway," he admitted, rocking his hips in time with the thrusts from the rather eager man above him.

_Hold your breath now, the bad blood's wearing thin  
From the pain that settles in when we learn too much to soon.  
_

Their eyes locked again before Arthur moved, kissing Alfred again, their tongues mimicking the movements further down their bodies. One of Alfred's hands sought out Arthur's, lacing their fingers together as he let his hand fall beside his head, the other tangled in the mess of hair that Arthur called combed.

Alfred gasped into the kiss, back arching again as he suddenly coated his stomach, and in turn Arthur's, with his seed, his entrance spasming around Arthur's cock. Arthur gave a slight grunt as he emptied himself into his lover's body, not bothering to pull out afterward, simply breaking the kiss and laying his head on Alfred's shoulder.

_You said you always keep your word,  
Show me what you're after._

As their breathing calmed, Arthur let his eyes momentarily drift shut, opening them moments later. "Alfred," he whispered softly.

"Nngh... What?" Alfred said, just between being awake and asleep. His body wanted to just drift off while his mind was racing, heart slowing from their activity.

_I thought you promised me the world,  
Tell me what you're after._

"Even..." Arthur paused, swallowing thickly before he lifted his head and moved his freehand to hold himself up just enough to look at Alfred's face. "Even if we never have children of our own, Alfred," he started, brushing his thumb over the one under his of his captured hand. "Or if we're blessed with that possibility again, it wouldn't change what I said. I tend to stay by your side. I don't ever want to see you like that again, or hear that you were like that." He pressed his lips to Alfred's forehead.

"Arthur..." Alfred whispered softly, but it didn't seem like he had anything to really say.

"You're my world, Alfred. I can't start my day properly without seeing your goofy grin or, on the rare occasion, watching you sleep peacefully beside me instead of wired on coffee." Arthur said softly, littering two more kisses, one on each cheek.

_Go on and take it way to far,  
Cause here we are: waiting once again._

Green eyes locked with blue for the hundredth time that day, serious but soft. "I thought my world was shattering when I saw you like that. And I know you were looking forward to having that baby, and I'm sorry what happened happened, but I promise-"

"Arthur," Alfred said, cutting him off before giving him one of his patented goofy grins, though this one was toned down more than usual. "Do me a favor,"

_You said you always keep your word,  
Show me what you're after.  
_

"Anything," Arthur said honestly, looking down at his lover.

Alfred shifted very slightly. "A few actually... One, after we're married, you're not allowed to cook unless I'm helping you," Arthur's mouth moved, opening and closing a few times. "Two, shift your weight just a tad to the left; I'm laying on a rock," Request granted and a sigh of relief left Alfred. "And three..."

_It was never good enough for me,  
Show me what you're after._

"Three?" Arthur prodded, heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Shut up and kiss me,"

Arthur blinked down at him before chuckling and giving in, relaxing into his lover again.

_Just a little faster._

OMAKE #1

Yao walked out of the conference room with a slight smile on his face. The sounds of four babies crying were heard coming from the room behind him, and he found himself chuckling. He had a damp cloth in his hands to wipe the blood away from his skin and glanced over his shoulder.

The two families were pressed pretty close to one another, both Italians drifting in and out of sleep despite the sounds of their offspring screaming their lungs out, getting large bursts of air to strengthen them. Antonio was cooing at the twins in his arms, slowly calming them down with a lullaby while Lovino was leaning sideways against him, a very slight smile on his face.

Ludwig, on the other hand, was having difficulty with his own offspring. Elizabeta was giggling, holding one of the two babies while instructing the German how to hold the other. Feliciano was fighting sleep, for once, reveling in the sounds of his children.

"Ve... Ludwig, hold her like you would me if I were asleep and you were carrying me," the younger Italian whispered. Ludwig paused before doing what he was told, the baby calming down moments later, the German in awe.

Elizabeta giggled again, shaking her head as she handed the son over to his father as well, helping him situate them. "Congratulations," she said to both families, making sure to be quiet about it. Discreetly, she snapped a few photographs of them to make copies of later and give to them before she left the room.

It was peaceful for a few glorious moments, the babies almost asleep with their mothers following in their footsteps, before the door slammed open and Gilbert walked in, startling all six of the nearly asleep family members, proclaiming that he needed to see his nieces and nephew.

Ludwig sighed and closed his eyes. The long day just got longer.

OMAKE #2

Alfred panted softly as Arthur thrust slowly, their lips locking as they slowly made love, oblivious to the fact that they were still outside, on the roof, where anyone and everyone who bothered to look could find them.

Just as they were about to find release for the... third, maybe fourth time, they heard a familiar Canadian's voice, shouting for his brother as he ran up the stairs, a second set of feet following him.

The two people screeched to a halt, the two lovers going at it frozen. Matthew's face was beat red, quickly turning to give them privacy, his ears only burning more. He could hear his brother laughing suddenly, and while he was glad to hear it, the context was just wrong. Arthur's outrageous shouts were heard, as well as some death threats for Francis' statement.

"My, _Angleterre_, I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist!"

TRANSLATIONS:

_Mon ami_ = French, "My friend,"

_Fratello_ = Italian, "Brother,"

_Angleterre_ = French, "England,"


End file.
